


Yet Another Field Trip Fic

by UnholyKrow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Gen, Uncle Hugo au, Uncle Oz au, Unfinished, field trip fic, isolated marinette, unedited
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 10:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21426664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnholyKrow/pseuds/UnholyKrow
Summary: Marinette and Class go take a trip to Arkham Asylum.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 115





	Yet Another Field Trip Fic

Marinette stood at the back of the group, flanked by two guards. This wasn’t unusual, the class from Paris had guards watching over them as soon as they stepped off the plane. These two always were guarding Marinette, and they seemed to be on the clock more often than any of the other guards they had.

The door creaked open and the class walked into a dimly lit, little waiting room. The class suddenly quieted, and huddled together, sensing the danger in this building. A thin, smartly dressed blond woman bounced towards them, a clipboard in her arms.

“Welcome, welcome students of Collège Françoise Dupont. Today we will be going through the first and second level of Arkham Asylum, before meeting with our top psychiatrist, Dr. Hugo Strange.” she chirped out, her curls bouncing. Most of the class stared at her blankly, and those who did not nervously looked around. The building was very secure, with little escape points.

“Now, if you will all follow me, I’ll be your tour guide!” she turned around and walked past the heavy metal door.

* * *

The tour guide led them through the first floor, the floor for the least dangerous residence. This, the tour guide told the class, was where the therapists mostly worked.

Nurses and doctors brushed past them in the narrow hallways, heavily armed guards were strategically placed in spots where they would be out of the way and able to take cover if a break out happened. The twin guards pressed closer to Marinette the further they went into the building.

Lila, for once, was quiet, with the exception of a few whispers to Alya. Marinette enjoyed the almost silence, but wished she had someone to enjoy the tour with. Adrien should have come, but he was only allowed on the field trip with the promise he wouldn’t attend the Asylum tour. He was simply too high profile and there was no guarantee that he wouldn’t be held hostage for ransom, or worse. So he stayed behind, promising to stay in the hotel.


End file.
